


I'm Coming Out

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Liberty's Kids
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Gen, Internal Monologue, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: On her way back to America from England, Sarah reflects on the events that lead her to return.





	I'm Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song by the Supremes.

Sarah Phillips had changed a lot over the years. When she had first arrived in America she had been very close minded about things, and she had to admit, stuck up. She had been a Loyalist, a Tory and thought that the patriots were crazy for wanting to leave England. But now she was seeing things in a different light, the rebels had been starting to make sense to her, and she had even found herself defending them to the British. There were many reasons that she had changed her mind, being in the colonies and seeing the events for herself were high on the list. But the biggest reason had to be her friends: Dr. Franklin, Moses, Henri, and especially James. Yes she had fought with him often, but their difference of opinion was what had really made her think about the other side of the issue.

_I owe them all a lot, and I hope they will forgive me for leaving. But I am so glad to be able to tell them that I too, am a Patriot._


End file.
